Nin vs Nin at Hogwarts
by Madara-Danna
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, three of the akatsuki and Sasuke are all recruited by different people in the wizarding world to either kill or protect Harry Potter. Of course none of them know the other group is going to be there. Will they see each other? who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont owneth any naruto or harry potter

Disclaimer: i dont owneth any naruto or harry potter...

___________________________________________________

**Mission Impossible**

The Akatsuki were lounging around one day with nothing to do. It was just one of those rare days when there was nothing to do. The missions had been slow and far between these last few days.

Suddenly Pein burst into the back room of the hideout where everyone was doing their own thing.

"I have a mission for three of you," he said.

"Three? Thats different. Isn't it only two?" asked Kisame.

"Usually. I need Itachi, Deidara and Tobi," Pein proclaimed. Deidara groaned and Itachi rolled his eyes. They didn't want to be stuck with _Tobi_ on a mission. Pein glared at them.

"Don't be that way. You three are going to need to get along with each other real well."

"Why is that, un?" asked Deidara, curious.

"I will tell you in the other room, along with the rest of the details." Pein said beginning to walk out the door. The three chosen ones followed him into his office.

"Here are the details," Pein declared, sitting at his desk. He pulled out a paper. "You three are going to be sent over to England."

"England?" Itachi said a little confused.

"Yes, now dont interupt. There is a 'wizard' who has asked us to send over a few people for his use. He has said that he will explain a lot of it when you get there but he sent us an outline of what you are to do.

"While you are over you are to work with a man who calls himself Tom Riddle. He says there is a boy that needs to be 'taken care of.' There isn't much here but you are to meet him in a Forest near a castle. Thats where you will conduct most of your mission."

"Umm...Tobi has a question."

"What do you want?" sighed Pein.

"How are we gonna understand them?" he asked

"They said that they will take care of that, but in the, mean time you guys to go pack. You have to pack for about a year."

"A year, un?!" yelled Deidara.

"Why so long?" wondered Itachi with a frown.

"Not sure but I think it has something to do with the school the kid is going to." Pein conluded. Everyone left to go do their packing.

"Sakura! Naruto! The Hokage has requested your presence." Rock Lee shouted at his friends.

"Thanks Lee!" Sakura yelled back at him waving. Naruto ad Sakura were in the middle of some shuriken hadn't been getting very many missions lately and thought it was time that they got one.

"But she didn't need to call us right in the middle of training..."

"Oh stop complaining Naruto," Sakura said, "At least she decided to give us one." They started hiking up to the Hokage's office. Sakura knocked on Lady Tsunade's door.

"Enter!" They heard her yell. NAruto opened the door and they both marched in.

"You needed us?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I have a mission for you two. The headmaster a school has requested that you protect one of the kids going to school there."

"Just protecting someone? Isn't that like only a C-rank?" Naruto whined.

"Shut up," Sakura whispered, shoving Naruto on the ribs.

"No," Tsunade glared, "This mission is more complicated."

"How so?" Sakura wondered.

"The kid you are protecting is no ordinary kid. He is a wizard and is being hunted by an evil wizard who is comparable to an S-rank criminal."

"Wizard?"..."S-rank?!" they both shouted together.

"Yes now dont interupt. This is important. The kid you will be protecting is Harry Potter. He can't be allowed to die. He is the only one who can defeat this evil wizard. Now I know it seems improbable that there are wizards but this is what they are. Everyone is going to know that you are not wizards but no one will know that you are protecting Harry Potter. You _have_ to keep that quit. You understand?"

"Y-yes," they responded.

"Once you get there, the headmaster, Dumbledor, will answer any questions you have and will take care of the language problem. Any questins?"

"Yes," answered Sakura, "How long are we gonna be there?'

"Ah yes. You will need to pack for about a year." The Hokage said.

"A year-!" shouted Naruto.

"Yes, deal with it. Now get packing!'

"Yes, sir!" Naruto and Sakura poofed out of the room and out into the street below.

"A year! I can't believe. Why is she making us stay that long? It's so unfair." Naruto started complaining once again.

"It won't be do bad. I thik that it would be fun going to another country and learning a new language." Sakura said, excited.

"Yeah? Your not addicted to Ichiraku Ramen. I'm gonna die without it."

"Oh stop your complaining. You will have fun. Now i gotta go pack. See you tomarrow morning, Naruto."

"See ya," They both jumped in different directions heading home to pack.

Sasuke lay in his bed when he heard Kabuto come in.

"What do you want?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Master Orochimaru wants to have a word with you." Sasuke got up without sayng anything and went to find Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was sitting in his room. He heard a knock on the door just before it opened. It was Sasuke, barging in rudely as always.

"Ah...Sasuke," Orochimaru said slowly.

"What do you want?" Sasuke grumbled.

"There has been a mission requesting you," he answered.

"Oh?" Sasuke was a little suprised but did not sow it.

"Yes. There is a person who is called Sirius Black. He needs you to watch over his godson, Harry Potter." explained Orochimaru.

"What kind of mission is that?" Sasuke complained, "That hardly needs any work and will not help my training."

"It _will_ help your training and may give you a chance at your brother." This spiked Sasuke's interest.

"My brother you say?"

"Hm hm. Yes, there is word that he is leaving to the same place you will be going." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Then tell." Sasuke demanded. Orochimaru responded, "You are to be going to be leaving to England. There you will go to this address and meet this Sirius Black." Sasuke looked at a piece of paper. On it said was something written in english.

"I can't read this," Sasuke pointed out.

"I know, but memorize how it looks. It is imperitive that you do. Don't ask me why 'cause i don't know." Orochimaru said. Sasuke did so without another word and went to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: me owns no naruto or harry potter and maybe some other little random thing i happen to include.

___________________________________________________

"Come on Naruto! If you don't hurry we're gonna be late." Sakura yelled. They both were at King's Cross Train Station in London, England. They were to be riding the train to Hogwarts along with all the other young witches and wizards.

Their guide, an intimidating Rubeus Hagrid, was losing his patience a little. It was almost eleven o' clock already and they still had to get on the platform. Naruto was the cause of this. He was so fascinated in everything that he had to stop and look at it all. At this point he was watching the trains.

"Naruto, come _on_," said Sakura pulling on his ear. Naruto followed her, half dragged, up to the platform doorway.

"This is the way in," Hargrid told them, " All you have to do is walk through the wall."

"Ugh...I'll never get used to this magic stuff." Naruto complained, but he and Sakura obeyed him and stepped through the barrier, a little nervous about it. As it turned out, there was nothing to be nervous about. They both made it through just fine and there was no complications.

Once on the platform they hurried onto a train and Hargid left them to fend for themselves. They found the seat that was designated to them at settled on for the long ride.

Seconds later three kids looked in and asked if they could sit there because everyone else was full. Sakura said yes but Naruto started to sulk about it.

"Oh Naruto. Be nice for once. This isn't even our train. We are taking up more space then necessary. The least we could do is let them sit with us." Sakura said jabbing him with he elbow.

"Oh whatever." Naruto said looking out the window with his arms crossed. He was hoping that he would be able to alone with Sakura for once and without there lives being in danger.

"So who are you guys anyway? We never seen you before." asked the kid with glasses.

"Well we are ninja from the Fire Country and we are here to-ow!" Sakura shoved Naruto with her elbow again except harder this time.

"You are here to?" wondered the only girl with a scowl.

"We are here for...some training so that if we run into any wizards at home we know how to deal with them." Sakura smiled at them.

"Hey Sakura your not speaking Japanese!" Naruto finally noticed.

"Oh your right." Sakura responded.

"That is probably because of some spells cast on the train," answered the orange head, "Well anyway, I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter," was the kid with glasses, the target they had to protect. And "Hermione Granger," was the girl.

"I'm Sakura and this is Naruto," Sakura introduced them.

"So your ninjas?!" asked Ron enthusiastically.

"Yes and some day i am going to be Hokage!" Naruto said looking all important in his kid like fashion, with a big grin on his face.

"Umm...Hokage-?" Hermione asked uncertaintly.

"The best ninja in the land!" Naruto yelled unecessarily.

"Oh be quite you baka." Sakura said teasingly.

"Why do you guys need to come all the way over here to train? Don't you have any wizards or witches where you live? Japan was it?" asked Harry. He was really curious about these people and wondered why Dumbledore didn't say anything the year before about it at the end of the year.

"Well they decided to send us out all over the world, to find out if new things if we need to." Sakura saved without giving anything away.

"Cool. How long are you guys staying here?" wondered Hermione.

"Umm a year I think," stated Sakura, "I don't know exactly. However long the mission lasts." They all chatted happily for the rest of the ride.

Itachi, Tobi and Deidara stood right outside of the hideout with all there things, ready to go. Pein walked out of the shadows and told them the last details they were to know.

"You are going to meet this guy at a graveyard. Here are the maps that will take you there. Make sure you don't lose them because there are no more like them and no where else to get them. I will see you when you get back." Pein melted back into the shadows.

"Ok lets get going do we are not late, un!" Deidara said thrusting his fist into he air.

"Yeah, yeah! Lets go," shouted Tobi. He started running.

"Tobi wait! You don't even know where we're going, un," Deidara yelled running after him. Itachi sighed and followed them.

Pretty soon all three were on their way to the closest airport. It was pretty far away; in another country. Nothing eventful happened on the way except for Tobi getting lost once or twice. They found him behind a bush looking at butterflies.

As soon as they got close to the city, they took off their ninja outfits and put on some civilian clothes. They had to be inconspicuous or else someone might guess who they are.

They arrived at the air port an hour before the planes departure. After getting something to eat, they bored their plane and got comfortable. It would take a few hours before they arrived a the right destination.

The plane was slowing down when Itachi woke up.

"We here already?" he wondered.

"Yeah. It didn't seem to take that long, un." Deidara told him. Getting ready to depart, they picked up the smallish packs at there feet. The one that concealed all the weapons. Using a genjutsu the weapons were slipped passed unnoticed by the security guards.

The plane finally landed and all the passengers got up to leave. Slipping in behind the crowd, the three ninja's poofed out of the plane and onto the ground.

London was very different from what the Five Great Nations looked. London had giant buildings and they were all built elaborately. Unlike The Nations where everything was pretty small and not that great to look at.

Sneaking out of the yard with the planes the three ninja's started to walk down the street. At first they were tensed up ready for anything because of all the people. Soon it became clear that no one cared who they were and were not going to hurt them in any way. The three ninja's walked toward a park that was on the map that was given to them. This was where they were supposed to meet the Tom Riddle guy.

Walking into the park, they found a little old boot right where the meeting spot was. Suddenly, appearing on the map, a note said, "touch it at the same time." They did as the note said and found themselves jerked off their feet and went flying into oblivion.

Sasuke was closer to the village then the akatsuki. He got onto the plane before them. Sitting in the way back, he saw the three akatsuki come onto the plane. Scowling, Sasuke watched them sit down in their seats. Although they looked like regular civilians, Sasuke thought that there was something up. They looked some what familiar but he didn't know why.

Sasuke dismissed the idea and lay back with his eyes closed. There was nothing to do but wait now. The plane ride didn't take long; only a few hours. During that time he looked back at the details that he was given. Now all he had to do was meet up with this Sirius Black guy. What an interesting name Sasuke thought. He had never heard anything like it before. But i guess it is because i am not used to English names, Sasuke thought to himself.

With that thought he fell asleep.

When the plane landed, Sasuke woke and got off behind the three he was suspicious of earlier. Suddenly they all disappeared in a poof of smoke! Now he knew that they were not normal people. They must be ninja's! Sasuke concluded. There was nothing he could about it now. He had a mission to do. Sasuke got off the plane onto the streets of London. He walked to the spot that was described for him, a small restaurant and the corner of that street.

A rather large, black dog came bounding up to him not to long afterwards. Sasuke glared at the dog, but it didn't back down. Sasuke wondered about that. Suddenly the dog dropped something at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke picked it up. It was a piece of paper. Sasuke unrolled it and tried to read it but it was in english and he could not read or speak that language. He looked at the dog again with a slightly confused look upon his face. The dog made a noise that sounded weirdly like a sigh. Since when did dogs sigh?

The dog looked up again and pulled on Sasuke's pant leg. Not knowing what to do, Sasuke decided to follow the dog. Sticking the note into a pocket on the suit he decided to wear to look inconspicuous, he followed the dog into the restaurant that was animal friendly. They went around the corner and went into the mens bathroom.

Suddenly the dog turned into a man!

"Hello," the guy said, "I am Sirius Black and you are the ninja i requested I'm assuming."

"I am," Sasuke answered watching Sirius closely. Who knows what other tricks was up his sleeve.

"Good. There is something I want you to do that has to do with my godson." Sirius said

"Really, and what is that?"

A/N: sorry that it took so long to update. We moved our house and we don't have internet so I finally got time to do it at school. So again I am sorry. Enjoy!


End file.
